


Ensemble

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto had an interview.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Justice Monsters X is the single worst game ever made aside from the one with that blue hedgehog and Noctis _hates it_ , except it’s also totally addicting and he can’t stop playing. 

He fumes as his car re-spawns on the road, hopelessly behind all the other NPCs. It doesn’t even make _sense_ , because half of them are supposed to be on his team, but his girlfriend from the last game blew him up like _he_ was the one that poisoned their drinks. He totally wasn’t. He’s playing the good guy. But no more. He holds down the accelerator and takes off, ready to absolutely _obliterate_ anyone he passes, no matter how much he likes their voice actors. 

Somewhere in the background, Noctis can hear his apartment door open, but he can’t spare even a second to look over. The track’s too brutal. He’s swerving through the jungle, leaping off of cliffs and slamming into trees. He called Prompto two hours ago to come and help him, because he could really use some moral support right about now, but Prompto had a job interview. Still, better late than never. Noctis is glad, as always, to see the familiar cute blond wander into his peripherals. 

He does pause the game after all. Because Prompto doesn’t look quite like _Prompto_ —Noctis has to glance over and double check. Instead of the usual casual clothes, not all that different than Noctis’ style except for maybe a bit tighter, he’s primly dressed in a smart business suit, complete with a white button-up shirt and a striped blue tie. The slick grey fabric practically gleams in the overhead lights, and a matching blue pocket square really brings out his eyes. He grins nervously at Noctis like he just _knows_ it’s weird, but he shrugs it off and asks, “Hey, bro. Need a player two?”

Noctis nods, and as Prompto comes over to join him on the couch, he adds, “Nice suit.”

“Thanks. I, uh... I think I probably got the job. But we’ll see. Fingers crossed.”

“Sure.” Noctis turns back to the game, ready to un-pause it, except there’s no way he can concentrate on racing when Prompto’s _right_ there, dressed so _different_. It’s not even that Noctis is particularly into suits—he’s not. It’s just that it’s a whole new side of Prompto: something foreign and _exotic_. He doesn’t want to waste the view. Prompto looks adorably professional, but still relatively small and sweet and just generally Noctis’ best buddy. Noctis finds himself wondering, “Where’d you even get it?”

“Iggy took me shopping,” Prompto answers, looking marginally confident for having dropped Ignis’ name. Ignis definitely knows his way around a suit. “Pretty snazzy, right?”

It is. Except it also makes Noctis’ chest clench. He feels a completely irrational spark of jealousy and mutters, “Why didn’t you take me?”

“Pfft, are you kidding? What if you wanted to make out in the change rooms?”

“Make out? I would’ve fucked your brains right out of your skull.”

Prompto turns a brilliant shade of pink but grins. 

Noctis abandons the game entirely, instead dedicating himself to explore every little nook and cranny of Prompto’s newly suave body like a birthday present just waiting to be unwrapped.


End file.
